


Grandblaster

by Gray_Tone



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Tone/pseuds/Gray_Tone
Summary: A modern situation requires modern solutions
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Thor (Marvel), En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Kudos: 14





	Grandblaster

The new “Revengers” were on the ship gathering their strengths for the fight. Finding some things to eat and entertain themselves.

The orgy ship wasn't that bad. It had all sorts of food. Sadly hasn't got any weapons to gear up on. It was a long 2 hour flight. Valkyrie did not want to talk to any of them. So Bruce started loitering around. He found food and a table to sit at. Thor getting stressed out at the table also. He could not sit still. I mean who wouldn't his home planet is about to be destroyed. He slurped a few “noodles” soon to realize they weren't. He plopped down and started clicking on the “table”. A hologram showed up with the Grandmaster.

“What in the worl-“

“Orgy ship.” Thor cleared his throat.

“Oh yeah.“ He starts to click away.

It had so many more of these sorts of clips.

He found one with a not so fast pace. 

The camera looked like it was on the floor.

“What's gonna happen?”

“An orgy?” 

“Haha, yeah...”

Someone picks it up. There was a party on the ship. Drinks, music it is quite calm compared to the other videos. 

“They can have decent parties”

“Yeah…”

“-we are now celebrating our friendship with this man!” He aims the camera at Loki.

“That's Loki!”

“It is no wonder that he knew about the ship.”

“So Loki tell me about-“ the video becomes noise in the background.

“Why are you and your brother here? I mean I got here by accident. It's like you two knew where i was”

“ Ah ha no pure chance. We got knocked out of the bifrost by our sister Hela. It happens to be that we have landed here through the holes.” Thor points up.

“Apparently Loki came here weeks ago. Time works differently here.”

“Oh really you got knocked down together but he came here first? That makes Loki a week older now.”

“He is but he needs more years to catch my age haha.” Thor laughed with a proud face.

“- no no no i dont … i dont need it.” The background video hologram became louder.

“This is your party, you're the center!” Said the Grandmaster.

They both stare at the hologram.

“Loki my friend all of this is for you,” he shows everyone around on camera.” You can take anyone with you. Now choose a gal or two.” 

“No no you're too kind Grandmaster.”

“Oh maybe a man or two. Say what do you like i need a vision “

“Uhm hehe”

“Tall, skinny, small, chubby, tentacles?”

“ I really appreciate what you're doing but -”

“Oh maybe you like them old? It's not like I'm that old.” Grandmaster said as he waved his hands around.

He focuses the camera on Loki’s face. A confused face. Cornering him on the wall.

“Is he hitting on him?” Said Bruce now eating the noodles.

Thor clears his throat.

“Loki you haven't told me what you like, it can't be that you don't like anything or anyone? Maybe you already love someone perhaps?” Grandmaster zooming in on his face real close.

“Ah tha-“ Loki was interrupted. Without realizing they have entered a room.

“Look, the doors are closing.“ He aims the camera at the door.

“They are.” Loki said as he hits the wall.

“The ship thinks we’re about to mumbo jumbo.” Said Grandmaster as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Ah it is... are we?” Said Loki flustered.

“Depends on what you like.”

“Actually i prefer-“ without letting Loki finish the older man dropped the camera on the floor and only their feet were visible on the hologram. The feet were really close. Grandmasters cape dropped as the video progresses.

“Oh no -“ Said Thor trying to click away. Bruce’s mouth open dropping some noodles out.

It sounded like they were doing something. Thor immensely clicking away accidently making the sound louder. The sound isn’t just music anymore it had two people panting now.

“Oh No! It's getting louder!” Said Bruce as he joined in on the clicking of the buttons.

“What the heck are you two doing!” Shouted Valkyrie from the pilots cabin.

“Nothing keep you eyes on the road!” Replied Thor now practically smashing the buttons.

“We are on autopilot!” Said Valkyrie.

“Oh look Loki the camera. We need to show the people what we are doing!” Said the Grandmaster picking up the camera.

“NO! no turn it off turn it off” Said Bruce as he plugged his ears and closed his eyes repeating that he is not listening or seeing anything. 

Thor now punching the table with both hands trying to make it stop. He was finally able to break the device. 

“What are you doing! Why are you breaking stuff!” Yelled Valkyrie looking at Thor. Who was sitting on a chair in front of a pile of destroyed panel.

“Uhm it was... dysfunctioning. So I tried to fix it and ...it was an accident” Finished Thor.

“Well don't make anymore accidents, please. We are probably not gonna make it there with a broken ship.” Said as she walked out of the room.

Thor and Bruce looked at each other and sighed real loud.

Hte Den.


End file.
